


Property of Pimp Daddy

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, You Are Damian's Fuck Toy, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Damian Kemp has had a bad day and now he needs release.





	Property of Pimp Daddy

Your head snapped up when you heard the door slam, knowing that he was back and a slammed door didn't bode well for his mood. This was pleasing to you, because you were dying for Damian to throw you down and fuck you until you screamed. You bit your lip, your eyes on the bedroom door, trying to position yourself alluringly on the huge bed. You were glad you had changed into your tiny white vest and shorts. Damian loved you to appear innocent and pure before he took you hard, until you felt used, but so satisfied. 

You knew that Damian would eventually tire of you, like he had done with all the girls who had come before you. However, you were going to get whatever you could out of whatever this was while you were able. Damian was totally self-serving and neurotic and he plied you with alcohol and pills and fucked you whenever and however he liked. As much as you hated to admit it, you loved it. He was dangerous and exciting and you found it so sexy. Although he didn't much care about what you got out of sex with him, he had never yet failed to make you cum. 

His cock was magnificent and he loved to have you suck him off, even although he'd never dream of saying so, but the delicious carnal sounds he made as he gripped your hair by the roots told you everything you needed to know. These sounds made you so wet and horny that you would do anything to have him fuck you. Everything was on his terms and once he was done, he was gone. There was no cuddling or anything even remotely like it. You were okay with that. He made you feel so good that all you wanted to do afterwards was close your eyes. 

The door to the bedroom crashed against the wall to reveal him stalking toward you on the bed with madness in his eyes. His brows were contracted, his lips set in a snarl and rage was coming off him in waves. Obviously his meeting hadn't gone well. You felt your shorts become wet and sticky at the sight of him practically quivering with anger and arousal. Before he reached you, he'd shrugged out of his suit jacket and loosened his tie and his hands were now unbuckling his belt. 

He gripped you around the waist and turned you, positioning you on all fours before roughly pulling off your shorts. The way he manhandled you sent heat to your soaking pussy, your heart pumping furiously as you felt a thrill of fear run through you, exciting you further. 

Spreading your thighs apart, Damian knelt behind you and forcefully thrust himself inside you with a strangled groan which he didn't quite manage to contain. Your breath caught in your throat at the sudden intrusion. You were so wet that it wasn't uncomfortable, more of a relief for the ache you had felt.

Damian began to fuck you as profanity and filth poured from his seductive lips in that sinful voice. 

“Your tight little pussy was just waiting for my hard cock, wasn't it? All wet and ready for me to fuck you hard!”

He growled in a low voice, spanking your ass without waiting for an answer and making you cry out. He chuckled darkly, knowing how much all of this was turning you on. 

“You're just a little cock slut aren't you? I'm gonna ruin that sweet dripping cunt of yours good and proper!”

Damian gripped your hips hard enough to leave bruises as he increased the force and speed of his hips, each thrust making your body jolt forwards. His roughness made your head spin, and when he grabbed your hair and pulled your head back, your pussy began to throb as the painful pleasure emptied your mind of all thought. You were reduced to panting for breath due to the ferocity of Damian's thrusts, the obscene sound of slapping skin echoing in the silence of the bedroom. Damian let go of your hair and growled.

“Tell me who owns that pretty pink pussy of yours...”

He said, struggling to keep his voice from quavering. 

“Tell me who owns you!”

He demanded.

“Y-you do!”

You cried between gasps for breath and a high pitched scream when his cock touched your g spot. 

“That's right! You belong to ME!”

He barked, spanking your ass again. The skin stung and tears pricked your eyes as you were barely able to withstand Damian's brutality. However, you were absolutely delirious with pleasure and aching for release, Damian's relentless violation making you hoarse from screaming. 

His hips got faster still and you felt yourself hurtling towards the edge, all of your senses assaulted with him. He was surrounding you, suffocating you. He grabbed your hair again and the pain of his yank lit the fuse inside you and you cried out with pleasure, your throat raw. You pressed your hips back to Damian, the unceasing delicious stroke of his cock intensifying your orgasm. 

You could hear him trying and failing to swallow his groaning as he continued to pound you, his hand freeing your hair once again as he leant both hands on the small of your back, angling your hips so that he went deeper inside you. His groaning intensified and then suddenly he stiffened, his hips surging forward to fill your ruined pussy with his hot cum as he bent over your back, breathing harshly. Unable to control himself, a growl was torn from his throat as you shook underneath him, barely able to hold yourself up. 

Damian pulled out of you and you collapsed onto your side, glancing at him out of the side of your eye. While refastening his pants and doing up his belt, he smirked as he looked at what he had done to you as you lay on the bed weary, weak and utterly ravished. Walking towards the door, he pulled his phone out of his pocket before calling over his shoulder,

“And don't you even think about leaving this room, I'm not done with that sweet little pussy yet…”

His lip curled in a wicked smirk as he took one last look at you.

“Yes Damian,”

You replied dutifully, letting out a long exhale as the door closed once more.


End file.
